Maria Rossi
History Born June 14th 1971 in Pisa, Italy to a construction site manager, Ugo Sirabella, and his wife, a nanny, Edith, Maria joined older sister Anita and was many years later joined by a little brother, Sergio. Growing up, they lived modestly and were all raised to do housework and look after themselves and out for one another. Maria believes it was coming from a family living barely above the poverty line that made her strive as hard as she did and work even harder to make something of herself. She set her sights on being a surgeon from a young age and was tenacious enough to go after it with everything. She worked as a nanny every school from the age of 12 and saved all the money she could to pay for schooling. Her parents had arranged her to marry their family friend, Angelo Moretti, but at 17, she ran off to Rome and never even returned the ring. While in University, in Venice, she met Giovanni Rossi, also studying medicine, and the two very quickly fell into infatuation. At 20, Maria found herself pregnant while still in medical school. After the birth of their first child, Raul Rossi, Maria went right back to school, letting her newborn spend most of his time with his Nona, her mother in Pisa. In the summer, when they were both 21, Maria and Giovanni finally knew they were in love and tied the knot. Shortly after, Maria gave birth to twins, Massimo Rossi and Lyric Rossi, only minutes apart, on Valentine's Day in 1992. Giovanni and Maria knew then, not only did they need to invest in better birth control, that they would require more help since they couldn't drop all three of their young baby sons off in Pisa while trying to become doctors, so they hired three seperate nannies for their boys: Isabella, Agnes, and Carmela. Once Giovanni was more settled into his career, Maria was able to spend more time with her boys, but they were all so attached and settled with their private nannies, that they didn't have much need for her anymore as the twins were almost two and Raul was a bumbling toddler, all three of them were very fast-paced. All she could teach them on her own at that point was to look out for one another and to be each other's best friends. Celebrating graduating from medical school, she and Giovanni skipped the graduation dinner and dance due to having wild and rapid sex in the coatcheck where they concieved their fourth and last child, the only daughter, Grazia Rossi, and months before she was born they hired on one more nanny, Bonnie. Life in America When Giovanni was called to head the department of Endocrinology at the John Hopkins Hospital, one of the most renouned hospitals in the world, the family didn't think twice about the offer. Maria, who was barely a working neurosurgeon yet, packed up her children's things and followed him out there to support her man. Only two years later, she was working in the same hospital performing brain surgeries. Though all four of her children were uniquely gifted at a variety of activities, she and Giovanni both agreed their mutual love for the arts was most important and when Raul was old enough they sent him into Maryland to study at the prestiqous arts school, Edgar Allan Poe. One year later, the twins followed, which gave both parents, Giovanni and Maria more time to concentrate on their busy careers in the medical field. It has only been lately that Maria's been more actively involved in her children's lives, so much so that she vows to make it out to at least one recital or sport's game for each of them. It all started with golden boy, Lyric, winding up in a holding cell in prison for knocking their daughter's secret boyfriend out cold in the school hallway. It was then that Maria realized just how much her children always had needed her and she tried to make them more of a priority. She calls them constantly and is slightly overbearing, ecspecially when it comes to their etiquette. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heterosexuals